Daeron Aruetyc Ordo
::"Make me proud son, serve the confederation, serve your vode." ::--Venku to his young son Daeron Daeron (Mando'a: was a male Mandalorian, a dutiful soldier of the Mandalorian Confederation born and raised on Mandalore, more specifically Kedable. He was trained with Mandalore's best soldiers for most of his adult life. He was raised around war, from the time of his childhood with his father and mother, to now as he fights with his vode. = Family = Daeron's family was always war torn, his mother and father constantly waging war with the enemies of Mandalore. His Father Daeron's father was a Lt. in the Mandalorian army, serving with the royal guard of Mandalore once on Mandalore(the Planet) itself. He died around the age of 62, old and battle scarred. His Mother Little is currently known about Daeron's mother except that she was a Mandalorian from Kessel. = Biography = The Beginning Venku met Daeron's mother at a military ball on Mandalore and they instantly fell in love. Three years, and several empty bottles of liquor later, Daeron was born. Once he came into the world his father took him from his mother after 5 years of his life, being taken to a small academy that trained children from a early age to excel in leadership, battle and war. After his schooling, he emerged a verd, age 16, and spent the remainder of his childhood defending, fighting and serving alongside his mother and father on board their ship, the Verbuyc Verd. Early Life Childhood Daeron's early life (age 1-5) was a blur in his mind, he remembers little other than the rigorous training he under went mentally, from being woken up in the wee of the morning to be drilled on his numbers and the written aspect of Mando'a. The Academy When he turned 6, Daeron was taken by his father away from his mother and left at an all boys military prep academy. Specifically built to target your Mandalorian youths to train them to be excellent commanders, soldiers and loyal vode. He trained there, day and night for 10 years. He was taught commanding skills, fleet tactics, and other skills that would led him to being a skillful tactician later on in life. Teenage Years Training Cont'd Adulthood The Abraxin Conflict * Abraxin was a swampy world in the Tion Cluster where marsh haunts were common. Ur-Sema Du once accompanied Kai Justiss on a mission to Abraxin, and the duo encountered a marsh haunt. The planet exported Abrax cognac. The Beginning The Abraxin conflict started on a far-away planet called Mon Cal (short for Mon Calamari) located in Outer Rim (East). A terrorist cell had begun to stage attacks on the New Republic forces in the area, mostly senators and congressmen. A member of the Mandalorian Clan Ordo, Jaccien Ordo, was called in by Adam Slane to assist New Republic forces in the area. Upon arrival, the aiit (Mando'a for clan) member was fired upon and forced to retreat by the terrorist cell group. Jaccien headed back to Abraxin, where he had a military bunker. When his forces arrived at Abraxin, the location of his bunker, he was under fire once more. The terrorist cell had moved operations to Abraxin, to deal deathly blows to Mandalorian Clan Ordo for their involvement in the attack on New Republic forces. This created a war cry for the members of Mandalorian Clan Ordo to gather in orbit around Abraxin to fight the terrorist cell, whom were led by Jan'shyr Ronin. Over 6 allies and members of the Mandalorian Clan Ordo showed up, ready to defend their honor and have Ronin's blood on their beskar'kad. War broke out as allies and tensions on both sides spoke threatening words on the communications systems. Eventually it boiled to One v One duels between Lord Raven's clone and Malice Hingang and Jaccien Ordo and Jan'shyr Ronin. While the battles were waged, ground forces stormed the surface and set up base. Somehow, a HoloNet News reporter got a ship in and recorded a news story about the event.. The Story The Story --Jannia Greaw-- Three days ago, Jan'shyr Ronin assaulted Mando'ade forces on the surface of the planet. What started as a bombing run on the Mando controlled bunker turned into a mass attack as supposed Sol Republic forces bombarded the Bunker with their air force. The Mando forces in the region have not issued a body count and death toll at this time, but we are estimating moderate losses. In response to the assault on the Mando bunker, fleet commanders Jaccien Ordo, Daeron, and the famed Mandalore himself, Plu Ordinii, entered Abraxin space looking for revenge. During the conflict, the LAN ( L'Angele Noir), IF (Iron Fists), and the OE (Onderonian Empire) brought in forces to combat the mass number of Mando'ade who honored the call of the Mandalore. Through diplomatic talks between Mando and LAN/IF/OE forces, they determined that Jan'shyr Ronin was at fault, and pulled their forces out. Afterwords, a man named Lord Raven, another Mando'ade whom had befriended Jan'shyr, jumped into Abraxin space and began diplomatic talks. This puts us here, in the battle zone with several Mandos with itchy trigger fingers and one really messed up Jedi. The offender, Jan'shyr Ronin and the offendee, Jaccien Ordo, are now on the flagship of Lord Raven, duking it out in a battle to the death. This is Jannia Greaw, reporting live from the Abraxin Conflict. = Personal = Appearance Clothing Daeron's clothing was rather simple, he only wore a light tan or gray tunic underneath his beskar'gam. He wore a pair of black or white slacks, and on occasion would dress in a fighting outfit that consisted of a pair of black gloves lined with small beskar spikes and a solid black jumpsuit. Beskar'gam Daeron's Mandalorian armor was constructed from beskar, allowing it to sustain a great deal of damage without degrading. His armor also had two shoulder pads which were red, like his kneepads. Daeron wore a power armor liner. This liner shirt had a micro energy field projector and two layers of thin ceramic plates, in order to disperse physical and blast impacts, reducing injuries and likelihood of knockdowns. The power liner also gave him increased protection from fire, acid, intense heat, and cold. His main clothing was a reinforced armor mesh battle/flight suit. The inner lining of the suit blocked poisons and corrosives for a period of time. This suit had pockets on his hips and thighs. (one on each side) Equipment Sword/Dagger -Beskar'kad (Back of his beskar'gam) -Beskar dagger on (Left hip) Blasters -EE-3 carbine rifle -Czerka ZX miniature flame projector (left wrist) -BlasTech Dur-24 wrist laser (right wrist) -Tenloss DXR-6 disruptor rifle (slung on back) Rockets -Kelvarex Consolidated Arms MM9 mini concussion rocket (left wrist) *Type-12A anti-personnel rockets *Type-12B stun rockets Whip -Fibercord Whip (right gauntlet, grappling device: a 20-meter-long fibercord whip used to entangle and immobilize a target.) Dart launcher -Rocket dart launchers (knee pads) *Malkite Themfar *FEX-M3 *Molecular acid *Stun agent *Explosive tip Apprentices Verda * NPC General(s) - 35 Mandalorian Admiral/Captain/General(s) * Super Commando units ** Superior training to Standard, Elite, and Commando units. Businesses Gar'tua is Nuhaatyc .]] Gar'tua is Nuhaatyc, Mando'a for vengeance is invisible, was Daeron's first attempt at becoming a businessman. The company, proud of it's all Mandalorian roots, was based on Mandalore's capital city, Keldabe. The company itself was a PMC (private military corporation) or basically a over-paid group of mercenaries. The men at Gar'tua is Nuhaatyc worked jobs as ver'gebuir, or bodyguards, they used parts of Daeron's battle fleet to run protection in space and used pieces of his armored core to defend caravans on the ground from roaming pirates. Four years after it's creation however, the company was left in shambles. Almost everyone one of the leaders, soldiers, or captains had been called by Mandalore to defend the homeland and other provinces in the Mandalorian Empire. Daeron filed bankruptcy with the officials in Keldabe and joined the service along with his vode. Battle Fleet Pictures Heavy class -1 Kandosii-type dreadnaught * The Kandosii-type dreadnaught was the largest capital ship used by the Mandalorians during the Mandalorian Wars. The Kandosii design had sharp, thin lines and were based on a variety of stolen technologies. These ships were armed with several nuclear missile launchers located in the ship's bow and the lower protruding superstructure. A notable flaw in their design was that their hyperspace navigation systems could be crippled by a strategically-placed charge in the rear. Armament * Medium double turbolasers (30) * Point-defense triple laser cannons (12) * Super-heavy concussion missile launchers (12) o 120 missiles * Tractor beam projectors (6) Medium class -3 Kyramud-type battleship's * The Kyramud-type resembled the Basilisk war droids in aesthetic design, and were based on stolen Basiliskan design. Later models, although similar to the type used during the Great Sith War, were sleeker designs, dispensing with the more organic features of the older model. They mounted armored "fins" along the sides. Armament * Medium double turbolasers (25) * Point-defense medium ion cannons (12) * Heavy concussion missile launchers (10) o 80 missiles * Tractor beam projectors (6) Light class -6 Kote-class assault ships * The Kote-class assault ship resembled a Imperial Star Destroyer mixed with a Kyramud-type battleship. It served as a bridge between the weaker designed Mandalorian light-class ships and the Mandalorian styled medium ships. It's armament was in between the average light-class and could be classified as a weak medium-class ship. Armament * Heavy Double Turbolasers (10) * Point Defense Cannons (15) * Medium-Heavy Concussion Missile Launchers (5) * Tractor Beam Projector (2) Support class -9 Pursuer-class enforcement ship's * The Pursuer-class enforcement ship was a heavy patrol craft designed by MandalMotors for use by the Mandalorians. During the Clone Wars this type of starship was employed in policing Separatist-controlled worlds. Armament * Twin blaster cannons (1) * Ion cannon turret (1) * Proton torpedo launcher (1) Starfighters - 72 Bes'uliik starfighters (Me'shen in Mando'a) ::""The kind surprise that makes you look up and run for a bomb shelter. With a MandalMotors logo on the fuselage."" ::--Goran Beviin * The Bes'uliik was a cutting-edge starfighter created by MandalMotors after the Yuuzhan Vong War, the first prototypes of which entered service with the Mandalorians in 40 ABY, during the Second Galactic Civil War. Armament * Blaster cannons (4) * Proton missile launchers (2) Ground Forces Chain of Command Chain of Command Commander General: Daeron Ordo Note: The Commander General is the highest authority in the Naval and Armed Services. General of the Army: Jiang Ordo Note: All Officers in control of a Company in the Army is under control of the Commander General and the General of the Army. High Admiral of the Fleet: Mando Ordo Note: All Officers in control of named ships inside the Fleet are under the control of the Commander General and the High Admiral of the Fleet. Chief Advisor: Jaster Ordo Master Quartmaster: Jango Ordo Note: The Chief Advisor and the Quartermaster positions are necessary to the continuation of the Army and Navy of Daeron Ordo. If one of the above Officers are K.I.A then they are essentially bumped up the ranks and the next available candidate for a higher position is placed in the open spot. Equipment Each Mando'ade Verda is equipped with: * Standard Mando'ade Blaster Rifle * Medium grade Mando'ade armor * Survival Gear * Mando'ade Verda training Each Elite Mando'ade Verda is equipped with: * Better Blaster Rifle * Mandalorian Ripper * Light/Medium/Heavy grade Mando'ade armor * Survival Gear * Elite Mando'ade training Each Mando Ori'ramikade is equipped with: * Mando'ade Blaster Rifle * 2 .48-cal Dissuader Pistols * Vu'traat class Recon Armor * Demolitions kit * Slicer kit * 1 beskar'kad * Survival Gear * Mando Ori'ramikade training Each General or Officer is equipped with: * Mando'ade Blaster Rifle * 2 .48-cal Dissuader Pistols * 1 Mandalorian Ripper * Beskar'gam suit * Demolitions kit * Slicer kit * 1 beskar'kad * Survival Gear * Officer/General training Standard Troops *Company I: (2,000 Mando'ade Verda) *Company II: (2,000 Mando'ade Verda) *Company III: (2,000 Mando'ade Verda) *Company IV: (2,000 Mando'ade Verda) *Company V: (2,000 Mando'ade Verda) *Company VI: (2,000 Mando'ade Verda) *Company VII: (2,000 Mando'ade Verda) *Company VIII: (2,000 Mando'ade Verda) *Company IX: (2,000 Mando'ade Verda) *Company X: (2,000 Mando'ade Verda) *Company XI: (2,000 Mando'ade Verda) *Company XII: (2,000 Mando'ade Verda) *Company XIII: (2,000 Mando'ade Verda) *Company XIV: (2,000 Mando'ade Verda) *Company XV: (2,000 Mando'ade Verda) *Company XVI: (2,000 Mando'ade Verda) *Company XVII: (2,000 Mando'ade Verda) *Company XVIII: (2,000 Mando'ade Verda) *Company XIX: (2,000 Mando'ade Verda) *Company XX: (2,000 Mando'ade Verda) *Company XXI: (2,000 Mando'ade Verda) *Company XXII: (2,000 Mando'ade Verda) *Company XXIII: (2,000 Mando'ade Verda) *Company XXIV: (2,000 Mando'ade Verda) *Company XXV: (2,000 Mando'ade Verda) Elite Troops *Company XXVI: (1,000 Elite Mando'ade) *Company XXVII: (1,000 Elite Mando'ade) *Company XXVIII: (1,000 Elite Mando'ade) *Company XXIX: (1,000 Elite Mando'ade) *Company XXX: (1,000 Elite Mando'ade) Commando Troops *Mando Ori'ramikade Company I: (25 Mando Ori'ramikade) *Mando Ori'ramikade Company II: (25 Mando Ori'ramikade) *Mando Ori'ramikade Company III: (25 Mando Ori'ramikade) *Mando Ori'ramikade Company IV: (25 Mando Ori'ramikade) *Mando Ori'ramikade Company V: (25 Mando Ori'ramikade) *Mando Ori'ramikade Company VI: (25 Mando Ori'ramikade) *Mando Ori'ramikade Company VII: (25 Mando Ori'ramikade) *Mando Ori'ramikade Company VIII: (25 Mando Ori'ramikade) *Mando Ori'ramikade Company IX: (25 Mando Ori'ramikade) *Mando Ori'ramikade Company X: (25 Mando Ori'ramikade) *Mando Ori'ramikade Company XI: (25 Mando Ori'ramikade) *Mando Ori'ramikade Company XII: (25 Mando Ori'ramikade) *Mando Ori'ramikade Company XIII: (25 Mando Ori'ramikade) *Mando Ori'ramikade Company XIV: (25 Mando Ori'ramikade) *Mando Ori'ramikade Company XV: (25 Mando Ori'ramikade) *Mando Ori'ramikade Company XVI: (25 Mando Ori'ramikade) *Mando Ori'ramikade Company XVII: (25 Mando Ori'ramikade) *Mando Ori'ramikade Company XVIII: (25 Mando Ori'ramikade) *Mando Ori'ramikade Company XIX: (25 Mando Ori'ramikade) *Mando Ori'ramikade Company XX: (25 Mando Ori'ramikade) Armored Core Mando Ori'ramikade Armor *Mando Ori'ramikade Armor Company I: (13 BARC speeder's) *Mando Ori'ramikade Armor Company II: (13 BARC speeder's) *Mando Ori'ramikade Armor Company III: (13 BARC speeder's) *Mando Ori'ramikade Armor Company IV: (13 BARC speeder's) *Mando Ori'ramikade Armor Company V: (13 BARC speeder's) *Mando Ori'ramikade Armor Company VI: (13 BARC speeder's) *Mando Ori'ramikade Armor Company VII: (13 BARC speeder's) *Mando Ori'ramikade Armor Company VIII: (13 BARC speeder's) *Mando Ori'ramikade Armor Company IX: (13 BARC speeder's) *Mando Ori'ramikade Armor Company X: (13 BARC speeder's) *Mando Ori'ramikade Armor Company XI: (13 BARC speeder's) *Mando Ori'ramikade Armor Company XII: (13 BARC speeder's) *Mando Ori'ramikade Armor Company XIII: (13 BARC speeder's) *Mando Ori'ramikade Armor Company XIV: (13 BARC speeder's) *Mando Ori'ramikade Armor Company XV: (13 BARC speeder's) *Mando Ori'ramikade Armor Company XVI: (13 BARC speeder's) *Mando Ori'ramikade Armor Company XVII: (13 BARC speeder's) *Mando Ori'ramikade Armor Company XVIII: (13 BARC speeder's) *Mando Ori'ramikade Armor Company XIX: (13 BARC speeder's) *Mando Ori'ramikade Armor Company XX: (13 BARC speeder's) **Total(s): 260 Light class. Elite Mando'ade Armor *Elite Armor Company XXVI: (30 All Terrain Scout Transport's; 30 All Terrain Recon Transport's; 10 TX-130 Saber-class fighter tank's and 10 105-K Lancer bike's) *Elite Armor Company XXVII: (30 All Terrain Scout Transport's; 30 All Terrain Recon Transport's; 10 TX-130 Saber-class fighter tank's and 10 105-K Lancer bike's) *Elite Armor Company XXVIII: (30 All Terrain Scout Transport's; 30 All Terrain Recon Transport's; 10 TX-130 Saber-class fighter tank's and 10 105-K Lancer bike's) *Elite Armor Company XXIX: (30 All Terrain Scout Transport's; 30 All Terrain Recon Transport's; 10 TX-130 Saber-class fighter tank's and 10 105-K Lancer bike's) *Elite Armor Company XXX: (30 All Terrain Scout Transport's; 30 All Terrain Recon Transport's; and 10 105-K Lancer bike's) **Total(s): 490 Light class. Medium Standard Mando'ade Armor *Companies I-V: (70 All Terrain Tactical Enforcer's) *Companies VI-X: (70 All Terrain Tactical Enforcer's) *Companies XI-XV: (70 All Terrain Tactical Enforcer's) *Companies XVI-XX: (70 All Terrain Tactical Enforcer's) *Companies XXI-XXV: (70 All Terrain Tactical Enforcer's) **Total(s): 350 Medium class. Heavy Standard Mando'ade Armor *Companies I-V: (60 Multi-Altitude Assault Transport's) *Companies VI-X: (60 Multi-Altitude Assault Transport's) *Companies XI-XV: (60 Multi-Altitude Assault Transport's) *Companies XVI-XX: (60 Multi-Altitude Assault Transport's) *Companies XXI-XXV: (60 Multi-Altitude Assault Transport's) **Total(s): 300 Heavy class. Personality/Traits Personality Daeron is a strong-head Mandalorian who values honor, his aiit (Mando'a for clan) and several other Mandalorian values. He follows the strictest of Mandalorian laws as well as the Resol'Nare. The Resol'Nare is the most sacred law that all Mandalorians follow. It is: * Ba'jur, beskar'gam, Ara'nov, aliit, Mando'a bal Mand'alor- An vencuyan mhi. When translated means.. * Education and armor, Self-defense, our tribe, Our language, our leader- All help us survive. A Fury Divine Kyr'am is gebbar, I kar'tayl it's haat but have no chaab I kar'tayl I cannot eyaytir ner -'' ''Jate'kara! Turns it's kyramla wheel Judgement tuur is kyr'ing in but still I cannot feel -'' ''Trikar! Is for the weak I stand silent while they speak, their accusations are all -'' ''Lies! Spread by preaching men, I'm on trial for being who I am, And praising the Gods of my native land. I will stand firm, I refuse to kneel, The fury in me is divine. My dark grave awaits, my fate is revealed, But I'm not afraid to die. Kyr'am! The day to die is here, The sun rides high on the northern sphere. And the executioner sharpens his -'' ''Beskar'kad! Shines in the sun, I smile when they tie me down, And hear the sound of the falling kad.' Kyr'am! Sweet Kyr'am, relieve me from this world, Kyr'am! Sweet Kyr'am, relieve me, relieve... So Kyr'am finally came to him, The pagan man could not be turned. He faced Kyr'am with a grin, Now his head rests in the dust. The proud man stood firm, he refused to kneel, The fury in him was divine. Now he is kyrayc, his fate has been sealed, He's brought to golden hall up high.'' - Mandalorian war song Religion Mandalorian's, like Daeron, had no religion of their own. Mandalorians may have had various religions at one point, and as tolerance of people other based on their background was emphasized, but physical proof of the existance of "the Force" eventually lead them away from all religions. Daeron does however, believe in the existence of Manda, the Mandalorian version of Valhalla. All loyal verda and vode are sent to Manda after serving the Empire and Mand'alor to their fullest. Every Mandalorian god resides in Manda, the god of war, the god of strength and many more. Daeron doesn't worship these gods the way other peoples would worship their god, but serves them in his own way, the Mandalorian way.. Battle. Traits Daeron is known to be hot-headed on the battlefield, giving excellent speeches in his native tounge, Mando'a. During the Abraxin conflict, Daeron whipped out a rather fiery, hate-filled speech directed towards the "hut'huun" he was facing. "Ibi'tuur mhor vod will be partaylir'ed. Ibi'tuur mhor vode will be Ijaat'ed. Ibi'tuur parjia is ours. Mhi will have tal, mhi will not trattok'or. Ibic hut'huun has kyrayc'ed naysol vode par mhi to digur. Gar'tua is ibac of the Mando'ade. Tor will be served. Par Mando'ade. Par Kote. Ibic chakaar is osik'la, osi'yiam, and ramaanla. He has shabla, he shab'rudur ti haar wrong aliit." The speech filled the verda inside his fleet with pride and they soon went to ground for war. As well as being hot-headed, Daeron is extremely loyal to his vode and verda. He would die for them as well as serve and assist in any military conflict they needed assistance in. Beside being loyal, Daeron has a strong sense of honor as well as being a blood-thirsty killer as times. Behind the Scenes Daeron was created with several ideas in mind. Mainly he was created using the basis of a Samurai's sense of honor and loyalty to his country and brothers, while combining the sense of belonging of a Mongolian tribesmen from his own clan. I've read several Genghis Khan books, one from his childhood and then one till his death, and they gave me the background for making someone have to fight to survive, while being a place where he belonged, the clan. Daeron's battle sense, his ability to be a excellent strategist stems from my own ability to lead ground forces on several online and board games styled as military battles. A few being: * Tom Clancy's End War * Dungeon & Dragon's * Command and Conquer: Generals * Stratego Themes [[Mandalorian] battle theme] The man behind Daeron Ordo My real name is Jonothon Sams, and I'm 17 years old. Still in highschool and preparing for a naval career. I have a very anti-social personality which coupled with my love of star wars drew me into the Jedi vs. Sith application on Facebook in it's early infancy. I've created several storylines using all types of people from Sith, Jedi, Mandalorians, Chiss and even a Genosian. Category:Characters Category:Mandalorians Category:Males